fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Kouji
Kouji is one of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. He is Tasuki's childhood friend and was given command of the bandits while his friend and the other warriors embarked on the journey to find the other Celestial Warriors of Suzaku and to summon the beast god. Appearance He has tanned skin, blue hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. His signature accessory is his headband he ties around his forehead. Personality Slightly eccentric, Kouji is extremely loyal, and notable for his habit of talking to himself when greeting others or entering rooms. Like all the bandits, he is a little rough around the edges but unlike most, he has a conscience. He truly wants to do good by people, even if his status as a thief says otherwise. He might not show his softer side and hide behind his pride, but his actions have proven he is a kind soul after all. Plot Genro Den Tasuki and Kouji first met when Tasuki ran away to Mt. Reikaku. There was some resentment from Kouji towards the young warrior at first, but over time they developed a close relationship which only strengthened when Hakurou, the former leader of the bandits, died. Kouji became Tasuki's sworn second in command after Tasuki takes the Tessen. Fushigi Yuugi (Anime/Manga) He first appeared when Nuriko, Hotohori, and Miaka were kidnapped by the bandits and brought to Mt. Reikaku. He reluctantly led Miaka to Eiken, where she was nearly raped. After Hotohori and Nuriko rescued her, Kouji looked on as his leader was then tortured by Nuriko until he gave them the name of the Celestial Warrior among the bandits: Tasuki. However, just before Eiken could tell them who Tasuki was, a young man, whom Eiken called Genro, kidnapped Miaka, mistaking her for Eiken's wife. He escaped by using magic talismans that summoned phantom wolves. Genro brought Miaka to his hideout, hoping to hold her for ransom. Then Kouji joined them and he and the young man have a dramatic reunion. Miaka learned that Genro was meant to be the bandit leader, and she promised to help them if they would help her find the warrior, Tasuki. Back at the stronghold, they fight with the rest of the bandits alongside Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome, but he was only a phantom, summoned by one of Genrō's talismans on which Miaka had written Tamahome's name on. Tasuki defeated Eiken and took up command with the Tessen. But he later gave up his position to Kouji so he could journey with the Suzaku Seven. Kouji finally appeared in the war between Konan and Kutou, fighting alongside Konan with the Mt. Reikaku bandits. First OVA He is last seen in the first OVA, now the bandit leader in Tasuki's place. When Tamahome suddenly gained Nakago 's mark, and the bandits rushed after him, including Kouji. Tamahome was suspected to lay waste to Mt.Reikaku, which was done by Nakago in the war between Konan and Kutou. When he was defeated, Tamahome was telling him that's he's Tamahome and not Nakago. However, Kouji didn't believe him. He believes that Nakago killed Tasuki 1 year ago. Which made Tamahome wonder what's going on as he thought it's been 50 years. When Kouji attacks Tamahome again. Tamahome used his powers to defeat him. It was never shown what happened to him. Quotes *"Tasuki! Long time, No see!" - Kouji to Tasuki *"Knock knock. Who's there? It's Kouji. Kouji who? Genro's best buddy that's who. Come right in. Thank you." - Kouji to himself Category:Supporting Characters Category:OVA characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Bandits